


After

by BambooFan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Implied Angst, epilouge from OC pov, first-fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooFan/pseuds/BambooFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle Agreste, daughter of the former model Adrien Agreste, discovers her father's secrets hidden in a desk in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so please keep that in mind as you read it. A lot is implied, but I think the main idea is obvious if you've seen the show.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it!

Gabrielle Agreste had never been allowed into her parent’s attic. She’d asked her father why once, and he’d told her there were secrets there that she could not know and would not understand. Her mother had simply told her to keep her nose out of other people’s business. Her mother had a bit of a stormy disposition.  
Adrien and Aurore Agreste were a strange couple. Gabrielle knew that they had met when Aurore was still a hopeless fangirl of the model Adrien has been when he was younger. She had helped him get through the grief at the loss of his father, or so the stories were told, and they had fallen in love and gotten married. Gabrielle had noticed only one strange thing about her parent’s relationship: while her mother loved her father unconditionally, her father seemed to be stuck in the past, as if he could not look at her mother without thinking about some other time, or some other girl.  
Gabrielle wanted answers. The obvious answer was to explore the attic of her parent’s large mansion, however much they’d forbidden her to do it. She had a plan; she sneak out of bed when her old nurse, Nathalie, was asleep, and take the back route. It would be simple, easy even.  
Gabrielle executed her plan easily and flawlessly. As the climbed the worn, old, rope ladder that lead to the attic, she wondered what she would find. To her surprise, she found that the attic was clean, not at all the dusty corner she had expected. It looked as if someone had been there recently, and visited frequently.  
The junk that cluttered most people’s attics was there, but it had been pushed to the side to make room for a large table in the center. Slowly, confusedly, she made her way over to it. There was nothing on the surface of the table except for a small silver picture frame with the picture of a girl that Gabrielle had never seen before in it. The girl blue-black shoulder-length pigtails, blue eyes, and a smile that made it look like she was always happy. A small inscription at the bottom read “Marinette Dupain-Cheng”.  
Gabrielle opened the one large drawer in the desk. To her continued surprise, it was full of newspaper clippings. The headline of the top one read, “Supernatural attack on Paris stopped by two mysterious superheroes!” It showed a picture of the superheroes from the past that her dad was obsessed with: Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
Most of the rest of the clippings told of the adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir, how they had defeated akuma after akuma. However, at the very bottom of the pile, three newspaper clippings stood out as different. The first read, “Mysterious death of student Marinette Dupain-Cheng during akuma attack”, accompanied by a picture of the same girl that was in the picture on top of the desk. The second said, “Fashion Designer Gabriel Agreste disappeared in the middle of the night.” The third read, “Akuma attacks on Paris stopped, says Chat Noir”.  
Gabrielle did not know how these all interconnected, but one thing was clear: her father had loved this girl, this Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And she had died.


End file.
